Life In Downton Abbey
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: Things change at Downton, what happens when an injured girl comes to stay, and will a fire ruin everything Lord Grantham has fought for. features all regular character set after the end of season 3. O'Brian and Mathew are still in this story. It is good deal about Thomas. R&R please. P.S It will get to a M rating later on. Please Read and Review,
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Okay this is a Downton Abbey story. All character apply Thomas is the main focus. It is set after the end of season 2. In this story O'Brian does not leave the Abbey and Mathew did not die. I own none of the Characters or things in this story. Enjoy-

Carson had just let Doctor Clarkson in from the main doors and was leading him to the library where Lord Grantham. "Doctor Clarkson your Lordship." said Carson with a slight bow. "Ah, Lord Grantham, thank you for seeing me here." said Clarkson while he shook hands with Lord Grantham. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Doctor Clarkson?" asked The Earl. "It is one of importance your Lordship. You see, two days ago I received patient. She was badly injured, I just found out today her father, who is her only family she has, had been abusing her. I was planning on sending her home tomorrow but know as you realize I can't possibly do that. She has no place to stay and is only seventeen years old. She needs care, her wounds are rather bad. You are the only person I could think of talking to about what to do with her." stated the Doctor. "I see what you mean that is a matter of impotence, Doctor Clarkson. If her father were not alive you should of course send her to an orphanage, but as that he is not that does complicate matters. Will she be unable to care for herself for long?" questioned Lord Grantham? "For at least two weeks." said the Doctor grimly. "I have an idea Clarkson; she could stay here for the time that is necessary for her recovery. After that we could discuss the options of where she could stay." said The Earl. "If you are willing to do that it would be much easier for me your Lordship" said Clarkson gratefully. "Of course Clarkson, we must take care of our children." said Lord Grantham. "Indeed we must you Lordship, I will have her medical file sent over in a telegraph later this evening." said the Doctor. "Very well Clarkson she will becoming tomorrow or tonight?" inquired the Earl. "Tomorrow morning will be fine, it is alright with you." said Clarkson. "Yes that is fine with me." Carson led the Doctor to the door and then headed back to the library. "Your Lordship do you wish to speak to me?" asked the Butler, well knowing that the Earl did. "Yes I do Carson come in. I assume you herd the plan for tomorrow." said the Earl. "Yes your Lordship I did." said Carson. "We may have to put her in the upstairs wing on the east side of the house." said his Lordship. "That sounds like a sound plan me' Lordship." stated Carson. "Very well then, as long as you approve we can make preparations for her stay." said the Earl. "I agree with all aspects of you plan your Lordship and will make a room ready for our guest." said Carson. He headed back downstairs, thinking to himself that he would tell everyone after the family upstairs had eaten, (he would tell Mrs. Hughes right away, and he told her everything straight away.)

At the dinner table everyone was rather shocked at the news Robert had just told them about their guest who would be staying with them for a while. "Will we have to talk to her?" asked Edith in a rather snotty voice. "Only if you wish to." said Robert finishing his crepe suzette. "Please understand that we are doing a very kind thing. I expect you to behave well." Robert looked pointedly at Edith while he said this. The evening wore on and everyone upstairs ended up going to their rooms and going to bed.

-Hope you like reviews are greatly appreciated, if you like it let me know, if you have any ideas also tell me. I have a story already planned out, but if I see an idea I like I may use it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The servant's hall was buzzing with chatter about the Abbeys soon to be house guest. "Mr. Carson, will this mean extra work for us?" asked James with a huff. "Are you saying you don't want to help an injured child James?" said Mr. Bates with a small look of surprise. "No that's not what I meant." said James trying to cover up that he did mean just that. "I should think not James if you do not wish to." said Carson giving James a deep look. Meanwhile on the other side of the table Mrs. O'Brian and Thomas were both talking about who this would affect their lives. "Her Ladyship will be ordering me to be doing so much more than is a requirement of my job, I doubt I will have a moment to spare." said O'Brian irritated. "You never know perhaps she will die before she gets here." said Thomas with a sneaky smile. "We would not let that happen now would we Thomas?" said Anna interrupting Thomas and O'Brian's conversation. "Never you mind Mrs. Bate" snapped O'Brian sharply. "Everyone I do believe it is time for bed, but before you go up to your rooms I would like to say. "The girl that is staying here is a guest of his Lordship, and is to be treated with respect. I also know her name is Ember Parton, I believe that is all for the night. Now up you go." said Carson with a small smile of encouragement for the staff.

The next morning everything went as usual for the upstairs and the downstairs personnel. All except that one more bedroom was made ready to be occupied in that same hour. Doctor Clarkson's automobile pulled in to the drive at Downton at a quarter till nine. Clarkson stepped out of his door and opened the left side door. He stopped down and carried the new guest to the door which Carson opened promptly. "Doctor Clarkson" said Carson with a small bow. "Doctor Clarkson please this way. I am sorry that my father is not here to great you, some unexpected business popped up." said Mary as Clarkson, and Carson followed her into the interior of the house. When they reached their destination in the east wing of the house, Carson opened the door and the Doctor set Ember on the bed. Did you get all of the information that I sent you yesterday evening?" inquired Clarkson. "Yes we did." said Mary. "Very good, I gave her a sedative to help her sleep, it was a potent one, and she should wake up tomorrow morning. If you thing you are confident about everything Lady Mary, I am probably needed back at the hospital." stated Clarkson. "She's in go hands Doctor Clarkson I assure you." said Mary with a smile. Doctor was led out by Carson; nothing unusual happened for the rest of the day.

The next morning Ember Parton woke to a warm bed. She could tell that it was morning about had a light bandage covering her eyes. She wished to take it off, but had a feeling it was there for good reason. She could not think clearly, as if something was fogging her memory. A slight knock at the door startled her and she sat up with which caused her ribs to ache. She made a mental note "Not a great idea to move around a lot." "May I come in?" Anna asked quietly. "Yes, yes please come in." said Ember as her mind began cleared. "May I ask where I am?" by now she wanted to know what was going on. "Yes of course you can. You are at Downton Abbey, do you remember Doctor Clarkson saying anything about it?" asked Anna kindly. "I think I do, it seems like a long time age when he told me about coming here." said Ember. "It was Yesterday morning that he told you, you have been asleep the rest of the time, and I don't blame you for not remembering what he said." replied Anna in a gentle tone. "Doctor Clarkson never actually told me what was wrong with me, do you know?" inquired to tired and bruised girl. "I do know, and if you want to know I will tell you." said Anna. "Yes I would rather know now then find out later." replied Ember to Anna's statement. "Well then, because you asked, you have a broken arm the right, a cracked rib, a badly sprained leg, some scars, and your eyes seem to be hurt in some way, that's why they're covered, so that you would not make them worse." stated Anna in a controlled tone of voice. If Ember could have seen Anna's face she would see a look of disgust as she stated the list of injuries. Just as Ember had time to think through what Anna had said, there was another small knock on the door to the room. "It's Mr. Carson, His Lordship and Ladyship are here." said Carson. "Come in Mr. Carson, your Lordship, and your Ladyship." said Anna giving a small bow as they entered. Mr. Carson stepped forward "Lord and Lady Grantham" said Carson proudly. Lord Grantham stepped forward and gently shook Embers slender hand. "I am very pleased to meet you Miss Parton." said Robert. "Thank you your Lordship it is an honor to be in your company." said Ember with grace. "I am so glad you could come and stay for a while Ember." said Cora sincerely. "Thank you very much your Ladyship for allowing me to stay at your home." said Ember. "We'll leave you to rest for a while." said Cora as she and Robert made there leave of the bedroom.

As Cora and Robert were walking down the hallway Cora said "I say Robert she acts so politely, I'm surprised." Meanwhile in the bedroom Anna was saying "I'll have some breakfast sent up to you if you, I'm sure you're hungry. "said Anna stepped toward the bed. The door was still slightly ajar leading out in to the hallway. Mr. Carson was discussing the day's events to Thomas as they passed by the door Thomas was asking a question. "Thomas, Corporal Barrow." said ember trying to get Thomas to hear her. "Do you know Thomas?" asked Anna. "Yes I do." said Ember."

Hmmm… I wonder how Ember knows Thomas…

Okay guys I hope you liked this chapter. Please drop me a review, suggestions/ ideas are very much appreciated as that this is my first fanfic ever. So Ideas Please.

Love Ya'll


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna quickly dashed out into the hallway and tapped Mr. Carson on the shoulder. "Mr. Carson can you spare Thomas for a few minutes?" asked Anna. "I suppose he can be spared for a few minutes." said Carson. Thomas you may go with Anna, she wants to speak to you." stated Carson. Thomas turned on his heel and quickly stepped toward Anna. Carson gave on final look at the pair of them and turned the corner of the hallway. "What is it you wanted?" asked Thomas impatiently, even though he was happy to have a break from work even if it was for a short time. "Well it's not me that wants speak to you. Here come in." said Anna walking through the bedroom door. Thomas followed straight after her.

When he saw the delicate slender face, the short dark hair that was disheveled and a bit spikey at the ends, he was taken aback because he knew that face from somewhere. "Thomas, is that you, do you remember me?" Ember asked inquisitively in a high slightly raspy voice. Suddenly everything snapped into place in Thomas mind. The trenches every night a young boy named Steven would come and sit with him and sometimes they would talk about things, he knew that voice, and the part of her face that wasn't covered up by the bandages over her eyes. And yet it was all wrong. "But how" asked Thomas. "Would you like me to leave you to alone" asked Anna not wanting to intrude on their personal lives. "Yes please." said Ember quietly. Anna took her leave of the room. Thomas stepped closer to the bed, rather uncharacteristically, because he actually cared about what she had to say. "You see I ran away, I just had to get away. Perhaps I'll tell you why I ran away later. The office started recruiting and I cut my hair short and dressed as a boy would. I faked my age; the war office didn't care how old I was because they needed recruits. I ended up in your quadrant. When I heard you were hurt I tried to write to you, but none the letters got through. I thought of the things you said though. When the war ended they found out who I really was and they sent me home, to my dad." Ember added the last statement and the room was silent for a few moments. If Ember could see the concentration on Thomas face as she told her story she would know how much he cared about what she had to say. "Well you're here know, and we will be spending some time together because there are guest's coming to visit the family and I'm afraid you will be moved to a room much closer to the servants hall." said Thomas with a tone of hope in his voice. A knock in the door and Mrs. Hughes telling Thomas he was need downstairs ended their conversation.

As Thomas was walking down the hall his mind reeled back to some of the worst years of his life, when he fought in the war. Almost every night that young girl would come and sit by him. They didn't always talk, in fact they talked very little. But she was there and when they did talk all the horrors seemed to fade a little, they could act civilized in a place were being civilized didn't mean a damn to anyone else. She had been so innocent in such a horrid place and it gave him some hope.

I hope you like it everyone. If you did like it Please drop me a review, and a comment. Ideas are most welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lady Edith woke early and rang for the maid. She wanted to look her best when the guest's arrived. It wasn't every day that you got to celebrate your birthday. Sarah the new maid was going to be a fine replacement to Edna. "I'd like you to take extra care with the hair today Sarah. Nothing to special just a tweak here and there; I want it to be perfect." Edith said with a smile. "Yes ma'am you tell me what you thing when I'm done, you tell me what you think, if you don't like it let me know and we'll start over from scratch." said Sarah trying to comfort Lady Edith. When Edith finally did come downstairs in her full glory everything was in a flurry of movement. Mary and Sybil were already up talking to Anna about some trivial something thing or other. Cora was talking to Mrs. Hughes about the dinner menu. When Cora was Edith she quickly walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday darling." said Cora with a wide smile. "Thank you mama, it looks like things are going full swing down here." said Edith. "Indeed they are, almost everything is done. It looks like it's going to be a great night." said Cora with a rather small sigh.

Half an hour later the staff were eating breakfast, the family upstairs had already been served and had started their daily routines as usual. Thomas sat at the breakfast table, he had been itching to go back and see how Ember was doing. He had meant to, it had been a few days since she arrived here and he saw her for the first time in a long while; unfortunately Mr. Carson had been keeping the entire staff on their toes for the past few days and he had no time to go and visit his friend. Yes a thought I supposes I could call her a friend. Funny he thought he had never called someone his friend before. Another thing that was strange, very meal the servants had Mrs. Patmore had sent a tray up to the young house guest. Some people might not have noticed but Thomas did, he noticed that hardly a bite was ever eaten off of the trays of food sent up. "Here Anna will you run this tray up to Miss Parton for me please?" asked Mrs. Patmore. Anna was just starting to get up when Thomas said "I'll get it for you Mrs. Patmore I don't mind doing it Anna" He got up quickly so that Anna would not get to the tray first. "Thank you Thomas." said both Mrs. Patmore and Anna in unison.

He took the Stairs two at a times just to get upstairs faster. It really wasn't very far at all to the servant's stairwell; all he had to do was take a right go down a corridor and to the left. Embers room was the second door on the left. "May I come in?" asked Thomas. "Yes come in." said Ember in a rather sad tone. Thomas walked in and set the tray down on Embers bedside table. "So how have you been?" asked Thomas, he did notice that she was looking very thin, her shoulder blades were prominently protruding out of her delicate skin. "I'm rather bored to be honest. Doctor Clarkson is sending me over some crutches this afternoon so it means I can start to hobble about a bit I suppose. I don't know what go they'll do when I might fall down the stair with my eyes covered." said Ember with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Well I tell you what, If I have some free time I'll walk you around outside for a while, make sure you don't run into any trees or anything of that nature." said Thomas smiling slightly. There was a slight tap at the door and Mrs. Hughes entered the room. "Am I needed downstairs" asked Thomas? "No, and I'm sorry to disturb you're conversation. Mrs. Parton I know there is going to be a party upstairs tonight with the family, it's just that since you're well enough to be out and about I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us downstairs?" said Mrs. Hughes , a little to Thomas surprise. "Yes thank you Mrs. Hughes, if it's not an inconvenience." said Ember. "It's no inconvenience I assure you. Oh Thomas Mr. Carson has gone into town and won't be back for a while, you're not needed at the moment so you have some time to do whatever it is you want to." Mrs. Hughes said this as she walked out of the room. "You haven't touched your breakfast, or you lunches, or your dinners. Why not?" asked Thomas with a bit of concern in his voice. "I don't know Thomas, a doctor once said I made all it up. There was one time when my family had very little to eat, but that time passed and now I can't bring myself to eat a bite. If I do I get quiet sick. Nobody so far could help me with it." said Ember quietly. "We'll see about that." said Thomas with a great deal of concern. "Do you like a good book because there's one on this table." said Thomas. The answer was yes. They were both happy, a feeling neither of them usually had. The minutes seemed to slip away as Thomas read her a story…..

I Hope you all like this story so far. I know that the Upstairs family has not been in this story very much. Edith's Birthday will change that a bit, I wonder who will turn up for the happy event, and also for the dinner downstairs with Ember. Please Review, I love Ideas so let me know if you have any.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That afternoon Ember was happy to find out her crutches had come. That evening the cars started arriving. Lady Edith was delighted, for the first time in a long while she was the center of attention. "Happy Birthday Edith dear" said Lady Merrierys. The last guest to arrive was to some peoples surprise was Michael Gregson. The dinner finished and the guest's trickled out one. Of course Gregson was the last to leave.

Once the party had dispersed all the staff went downstairs to finally have their dinner. Everyone headed downstairs except Thomas he walked to the east wing and found a excited Ember ready to go. He gave her the crutches and they slowly walked down the hallway, well he walked, Ember wobbled greatly, twice he had to sturdy her. He could see the distress on her face when he was describing the best way to get down the stairs. After a moment of silent deliberation in his mind Thomas held Ember around the waist set her crutches about picked her up and very carefully carried her down the stairs. He let her lean against the wall as he climbed back up the stairs to retrieve her crutches. He thought as he was walking back down the stairs he realized that she hardly weighed anything at all. Mrs. Patmore served a hearty potato soup with bread on the side. "So is it weird not being able to see?" asked Daisy. "Daisy what time of a question is that?" said Mrs. Patmore with a chuckle. "There's nothing wrong with that question daisy. I must say it's very odd. I actually have no idea what any of you look like." said Ember. Thomas noticed that again she hardly touched her food. When the dinner ended He walked outside and had his usual smoke before turning in. Meanwhile Ember was retching in the lue. Aster that she felt like a breath of fresh air would do her some good so Anna walked her outside. Thomas turned around and helped her sit on the bench outside in the cold November air. "You know you should stop smoking Thomas it's not good for you." after saying this she started to shake and ended up sobbing on Thomas shoulder. "Talk to me, like you did during the war, please" Ember managed to choke out whilst crying. Thomas of course wanted to know what was going on but he saw now was not the time for questions. "Look up at the stars" said Thomas tilting her head skyward. "They're so bright, think about it there are millions of people looking at those same stars, and one at least one of those millions of people is thinking about you too. I am for one." said Thomas in a soothing voice.

From the window inside Mrs. O'Brian could see Thomas, happy. One thing for sure she would never forget a grudge. She had still not gotten her revenge for messing with Alfred's possible employment at Crawley House. That evening before going to bed she wrote a letter….

Okay hope y'all like it. Please Review and give me some ideas I would love that. I wonder what that letter O'Brian was writing… Till next time Good Night


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There are those moments, when you open your eyes and you see every tiny ray of light dancing off all the surfaces around you. The brilliance of the light is almost blinding, and all the dust falling reflects the sun and it looks like sparkles shimmering down. This is what Ember saw when she first opened her eyes after the bandages had been removed from her eyes. Thomas had lead Doctor Clarkson to her room and remained to lead him out. When 'those horrible things around her eyes' as he called them had been removed he saw her thick lashes is and her light grey eyes opened and her pupils dilated and she seemed to breath out a small sigh of relief. "It appears everything is going to be alright." said the Doctor. Clarkson said a few final things he left Thomas opened her bedroom door and Clarkson walked out just before Thomas left the room he gave her a small smile. She did not smile back but he could see it in her eyes a smile in her beautiful eyes.

It had been three weeks and Ember was still at Downton Abbey, only now she was no longer the invalid but becoming a proper servant. Lord Grantham and Doctor Clarkson discussed the many options of what to do with the young girl. In the end Lord Grantham had decide that she could stay on. Ember or Miss Parton now did not have a specific job. She helped out with whatever was need at the moment. She was especially good with Isis, and was often found taking long walks with his Lordships dog at his Lordships request.

Thomas, Alfred, and Ember were all in town getting the groceries, and mail, and whatever else was on the list compiled by Mrs. Hughes. Thomas was presently walking down an alley to get the mail when he was quickly cut off. The men walked out of the doorways and blocked Thomas from getting through. "Funny, you look exactly like a bloke described in a letter. You see a friend of ours, she's a proper lady's maid, got a letter from someone, a friend she said. She told us that this block, in the letter, had done things that a real man wouldn't do. We 're going to make sure you never get the chance to do those things again. As that one man said this the other four encroached on Thomas stalking him as if he were an animal to be killed. They waited a few seconds and then they were upon him.

Every inch of his body scream, and so did he. He begged them to stop but his cries just made them hit harder. They punched him over and over again, they stabbed him and even wrote something on his with the tip of their blades. All of his fingers on his good hand were broken, and also his arm was throbbing in pain. The last thing they did was throw him into the wall his leg hit the wall had and a sickening snap could be heard. After hitting the wall he passed out unable to bare any more pain. They hit his face and stomach once more with the heels of their boots and departed, laughing as they went, apparently they were 'impressed with their work.'

"Where in the world could Mr. Barrow be? It's been more than half an hour." said Alfred. "Tell you what Alfred let's split up and see if we can find him." said Ember both walking out the door of the shop they were in. Alfred was just checking the post office when Ember ran in out of breath. Come straight away Alfred." said Ember panting as she ran out again into the noon day sun. Everyone at Downton liked Ember, she was genuine and kind, everyone save for O'Brian but she dislikes everyone. When Alfred heard Embers words he knew she was serious. He sprinted after her. She was running Pell mill and almost toppled head over heels when she ran around the corner of a building into the alley. Alfred did trip a little but followed Ember into the alley as well. What he saw made him sick. The bloody form of Thomas. Alfred could see Thomas's bone sticking out of his left knee, Alfred wanted so badly to walk out of the alley back into the sun, but he slowly kneeled next to the under butler. Thomas's eyes opened slightly and a moan escaped his lips. "We're here Mr. Barrow just rest. That's all you need to do, rest." said Alfred doing his best not to let his voice crack. "Thomas, think about the stars, I'm thinking of you now." after Ember said this Thomas seemed to lay more still. The things Ember said made no sense to Alfred but it helped to calm him. Ember nodded and Alfred Picked up the Thomas doing his best not to hurt him anymore even though Alfred knew he was failing at this. Doctor Clarkson was walking out of the hospital to make a minor house call. When he saw Alfred and who he was carrying the Doctor ran back inside and yelled at his nurse and Mrs. Crawley who was once again helping a the local hospital. Mr. Carson had been informed and actually came over to the small hospital, after what seemed like hours to Alfred and Ember, and Mr. Carson Doctor Clarkson emerged. "I'm afraid the damage to Mr. Barrow is worse than I could tell you." said Clarkson.

Please Review and give me ideas Please

Till tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mr. Carson never considered himself and emotional man, but even he felt bad for Thomas. Thomas, he didn't even like Thomas Carson thought to himself. "Doctor Clarkson, could you at least tell us the extent of the damage Thomas is enduring at this moment?" asked the Butler somberly. "Yes, yes I can. He has multiple broken ribs, his left knee in completely broken, so is his right arm, he has multiple stab wounds some very deep, He won't be eating solid foods for a while either there was some damage to his stomach, all of the fingers on his right hand are broken. These are all horrible things but I'm almost positive that he is physiologically affected as well." said the Doctor. "Are you positive about the last part?" asked Carson. "If all of this happened to you Mr. Carson don't you think you would be traumatized." said Clarkson. "Forgive me if I sound mean, I was just questioning his wellbeing as." said Carson with deep concern. "Thomas will have to stay here, at the hospital for tonight; he'll be awake in the morning." said the Doctor. "Come then, Alfred, Ember, we are doing Mr. Barrow no good just sitting here." Mr. Carson said. Everyone left the hospital straight away back to Downton.

"Poor lad, who would do such a thing?" said Lord Grantham sadly. "I'm not sure my Lordship, but I shall yet you know if I find out who it was." replied Mr. Carson. The rest of the night passes as usual as could be expected when one of the servants has been attacked. The servants hall and at dinner there was no end to the talk about what had happened. Ember and Alfred were constantly asked what had happened. Alfred did not respond when asked, thinking about what did happen to Thomas. Ember after being asked about fifteen, telling them nothing, times finally ran out of the room and went outside. Alfred slipped out of the room and followed her. Alfred sat next to Ember on the bench outside the servant's kitchen. "I know he was you friend" said Alfred in a confronting tone of voice. "They just don't understand Alfred all the things he has been through. I can't stand to think of someone hurting Thomas more." said Ember with tears streaming down her face. Alfred put his arm around her shoulder and they both just sat there in the gathering darkness.

The next morning Robert was still drinking his tea when Ember walked in. "Forgive me your Lordship I had no idea that you were still in here." said ember. "No the fault is mine, I woke late this morning. Ember I take it you were a friend of Barrows." said Lord Grantham. "Yes Sir I am." said looking up from her work clearing the table. "Go down to the hospital, he may need a friend when he wakes up. Carson told me it would be this morning. I'll let Mrs. Hughes know I've sent you there. I'm going to have him sent back to Downton today. Stay with him." said Robert with a sad expression on his face. "Thank you your Lordship I shall go right away." said Ember as she gave a small curtsy and departed. Robert was thinking about Thomas, he had stolen, and was always sneaking about, and yet he could think only how much he wanted him back up on his feet making questionable remarks. It just didn't feel like Downton unless everyone was there to play their respected parts.

Thomas was very pale and was lying on the bed at the far end of the hospital, set apart from the rest of the patients so that no noise or bustling of people would jostle his frayed nerves. Ember was sitting on a chair on the edge of her seat as he woke up. His eyes met hers and he said one small thing "Stay". "Of course I'm going to stay." said Ember in a hushed voice. She took his unharmed arm and rubbed soothing circles on it with her fingers. That afternoon Mr. Carson helped Doctor Clarkson as they moved Thomas into his room in the servant's quarters. After they did what they could do to make Thomas comfortable and Ember took her spot by his side as he lay sleeping there Doctor Clarkson pulled Carson outside of the room. "Try your best to keep him warm. He is in shock but it may not seem like it right now but I can assure you he is. Ember, Thomas friend, let her be by him, it's the best thing for Thomas, she may help him get over the trauma of it all." said Clarkson. "I shall do just that." said Carson nodding his head a little. The doctor gave Carson Thomas pain medication and left.

It had been one week and there had been no improvement to Thomas condition physically or mentally, Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes lightened Embers load of work considerably so that she could be with Thomas. She spent all of her free time with him. Mrs. O'Brian was tending to her Ladyship and she had had just about enough of her. Cora had after all promised her that she would be promoted to a higher rank and instead Her High and Mighty Lady Cora had promoted Anna. Cora was talking about some stupid thing and she could hardly take it any longer. She could hardly keep from slapping her. Finally Cora left. That night after everyone upstairs and downstairs had gone to bed O'Brian got up and went outside.

Mathew and Mary woke up to enveloping smoke, gagging and coughing at the air they breathed in they both ran out into the hallway and shouted "FIRE!"

Okay guys sorry I couldn't update last night homework got Cray on me. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Big Thanks To SashaElizabeth For the ideas Check out some of her amazing stuff. So any ideas you've got let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The last five minutes had been the most frightening, and the longest in her life. The scrambling about, shouting at people trying to keep everyone calm. After all Mrs. Hughes didn't consider herself that young anymore. "Is everyone out of the house?" panted Mrs. Hughes. "Everyone from upstairs is." said Carson. "Let me see, Daisy, O'Brian, Mr. Bates" said Carson as he listed off the people he saw around him from downstairs." Anna interrupted the Butlers train of thought when she whispered "My god Thomas he's not here." Ember was next to her and heard what she said, without a moment's hesitation she turned and ran. Mathew grabbed her arm as she ran past trying to stop her but she ducked down and ran into the blaze.

Dodging falling objects and jumping over burning debris Ember made it up the stair to the bedrooms. Mrs. Hughes had kept the key in the lock separating the male and female sleeping quarters which meant the door was locked in front of her. In hast she kicked the glass once then twice with her foot. After the second kick it gave way shards of glass piercing her unprotected foot and flying in every direction. Covering her face with her hand the rest of the glass fell to the floor. Grabbing the handle from the inside she opened the door. She could not use the key because it had started to melt into the metal lock. "Thomas!" she cried out as loud as her voice would allow due to the smoke inhalation. A slight sound came from the room to doors to her right. She found the door and opened it. Thomas was on the ground about halfway to the door, she noted that he was clutching his side and his leg was bent in a unusual position. "Let's get you out of here." said Ember with determination. She knew there was not easy way of getting Thomas down the stairs. She kneeled down and looked into his frightened eyes and said. "Trust me alright." With a small high pitched grunt or scream like sound she picked him up, one arm around one of his legs and the other supporting his head and arms that were slumped over her delicate shoulders. Only due to the sheer fact of adrenaline Embers started out the door.

There was panic outside; it had seemed like ages since Ember had left to go get Thomas. "Listen everyone," shouted Lord Grantham "We must go, head to the right the lake is the best bet. All the other ways are cut off because of the fire. Quickly now." Robert took Mrs. Patmore hand that was shaking and lead the way at a quick gait. The water was freezing cold, the December air stung everyone's faces and the frigid water weakened their legs. Some people were talking and other waited in silence. "She was very brave to even try and for someone like Thomas at that." said Mr. Bates regarding Embers actions. "She is his friend; I guess I just didn't know how good a friend she is to him. Let's pray John, for them, for us, for everyone here." said Anna and bowed her head. "Oh Mrs. Hughes," sighed Mr. Carson "what are we to do now?" "I don't know Mr. Carson , but we must trust that there was a purpose for all of it." said Mrs. Hughes. Everyone turned toward the shore when they heard coughing. Mathew and Lord Grantham ran and caught Ember and Thomas, both were exhausted. They were both a bit singed, their hair and clothes at least.

The fire had died out at around midnight and the staff were all outside near the lake lying down to exhausted to do anything else. The upstairs family was talking about what to do next.

What will happen next, I wonder… Review please and drop me an idea if you want.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What do we do now papa?" asked Mary holding Mathews hand. "Well after a long time of thought and discussion with Tom, Mathew, and Mr. Carson we have decided that we will live on our other property we own." stated Lord Grantham. "And what about the servants, there are only a few positions for them." said Mathew. "You are correct about that Mathew, only the servants need will stay with us; there are ten positions available, Carson and I will chose who will be coming later.

Later that morning everyone could be found in the town at the inn. Servants and the family were all drinking coffee when Lord Grantham stood up with Mr. Carson. "Everyone please," started Robert "Thank you everyone, last night was very difficult but we all made it through. As you know major repairs must be made to Downton, those repairs shall start tomorrow they may take a great deal of time, Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes, Thomas. Ember, Daisy, Mrs. Patmore, James, Alfred, and Ron (the new chuffer) will be the staff to stay with us during the repairs. Now everyone else don't worry. You shall have our normal wages, once Downton is repaired we shall take everyone back on.

Okay guys and gals, I am going to start a merlin FanFic so this may be updated a little less often but when time allows I shall do so. Please if you liked this fanfic read my Merlin one Thanks


End file.
